A few words from Reverend Newlin
by Freckle Red
Summary: Rev. Newlin doing what he does best, listening to himself talk. warning: slight mention of violence.


With a smile full of rapture gracing his face, Steve continued to preach to the small group of men. These were men who were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to uphold their beliefs, soldiers of the sun. And while they had returned with wounds, they still watched him as he continued to preach. "As said in revelations, 'the sun turned black like sackcloth made of goat hair, the whole moon turned blood red, and the stars in the sky fell to earth.'"

Looking gravely in the eyes of each man, he shook his head and continued. "Once a man told me that every church door should have a sign. Any idea what he said should be on that sign?" Pausing to give them a chance to answer, he smiled. "Important if true!" His voice was loud. He said nothing more until they had reached their destination.

He pointed to the 52" plasma screen that showed two vampires, his most recent acquisition. "I think we have the proof right there, and each of you is as privileged as am I to be a servant. No, WARRIORS! In the holy war that has arrived, and, fear not, we will prevail!"

The reverend stood watching with a mixture of disgust and amusement as he pressed the button to remove the silver chains from the female creature. A sinister smile on his face, he watched her cry tears of blood. She was frightened. He felt no fear, and if these monsters were afraid, then he knew victory was in his reach. Not that he had ever doubted the outcome of his holy war.

He reached out and pressed the button to release the chains on the larger beast and laughed out loud as he saw the utter pain on its face. Today has been a good day, he thought to himself. Out loud, he said loudly. "AMEN!" The word was quickly repeated by all that were present. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a church full of souls that need saving.

He smiled confidently, but his thoughts were on the savage vampires who killed his entire family, including the former Rev. Newlin, his father. He sat impeccably dressed, his white suit the best money could buy. Off the rack suits were out of the question for him. Every strand of his full head of brown hair was in place, as well as a fixed look of grave compassion on his features. The Reverend Steve Newlin had the task of saving each and every soul of his flock from the damning eternal fires of Hell. More specifically the walking dead vampires.

The new large church, dubbed 'Fellowship Two,' was the fourth in Steve Newlin's 'Fleet to defeat' churches, and he had arrived in Bon Temps to christen it with a few words about the resting places of souls. Pacing the length of the stage, Steve began to speak. "There is a time and a place for everything under the sun. That's right, you heard correctly. UNDER THE SUN! The Bible mentions all of our actions, be it grief or rejoicing. There is a time to live and a time to die."

He faced the packed worship hall and let his gaze run across the congregation. "The time, my brothers and sisters, of the Sun is upon us...the time for WAR! "We must arm ourselves with knowledge of these loathsome, foul bringers of death. Vampires are Satan's disciples here to destroy our belief of the real life after death, the one where we walk hand and hand with GOD!"

In the last row a red head shook slightly, sending two red pigtails dancing around. Legs swinging, she had the urge to hop to her feet and yell that she was not foul, and she hadn't ever met the stinking Devil before. She didn't, however. She instead cut off her little gadget, fixed in one pigtail, hopped to her feet and strolled from the church.

Outside she paced, steaming mad "Gah! I should just do Bill and everyone a favor and kill that retard now!" She continued to mutter to herself as she scanned the parking lot for a car. "Ah. There it is."

She skipped casually to the big, white, town car with "Sun One" on the vanity plates. Four slashed tires later, and Lil was on her way to King Bill's to ask for a job. "You see, it's like this, Trevor," she remarked to her frog, which had by now made his way from her pocket. "Ok, so I'm sure Bill has lots of people wanting jobs, but how many are brave enough to slip into his church and record that idiot's sermon and not snap his head off and kick it around"!

She tailgated a truck in front of her until it moved over a lane and took the turn to Bill's. "Hey. Is Bill home!" she called to the group of security men, who surrounded her Hummer. "Neat guns." She smiled, eyeing the automatic weapons pointed her way. 


End file.
